GF fun time
by Evie The Semi Great
Summary: What do GFs do when they aren't helping the mortals?
1. GF fun time part 1

GF Fun Time  
  
A/N: what do the GFs' do when they aren't helping you fight?  
  
Narrator: On top of the clouds is where the GF lair sits. A grouping of 8 chairs are in a circle around a television where the GFs monitor their master's behavior.  
  
Ifrit: where's the beer?!  
  
Diablos: ERGH! We've been through this a million times! It's in the fridge!  
  
Ifrit: (Opens the fridge door) Oh. (Grabs a beer and sits down within the circle of chairs)  
  
Shiva: (Is watching Squall battle) Call on me call on me call on me call on me call on me call on-  
  
Quezacotl: (Grabs the remote)  
  
Shiva: HEY!  
  
Quezacotl: (turns to football)  
  
Shiva: COME ON! We're supposed to be looking over the mortals!  
  
Carbuncle: Eeeeeh shut yer yap Shiva!  
  
Siren: (sigh) you men and your football. It's a mortal sport! Why in the world do you watch it?  
  
(The cheerleaders come on the screen)  
  
(Ifrit, Diablos, Carbuncle, Quezacotl, Cerberus and Odin begin to drool)  
  
Shiva: That's why.  
  
Siren: (grabs the remote control from Quezacotl) HA!  
  
Shiva: Go Siren go Siren!  
  
Siren: (Turns it back to the mortals) Ack! They're in a fight!  
  
Shiva: Squall is calling on you Ifrit!  
  
Ifrit: (still drooling)  
  
Shiva: IFRIT!  
  
Ifrit: (still drooling)  
  
Shiva: (smacks Ifrit) IFRIT GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND HELP THEM!  
  
Ifrit: Huh? What? Oh yeah. (Disappears)  
  
Cerberus: Ifrit has the lamest entrance. Now mine, mine is the coolest.  
  
Odin: Yeah, sure. Too bad you're so useless we can't see your amazing entrance that often.  
  
Cerberus: WHAT?! YOU DARE INSULT CERBERUS?!  
  
Odin: Bite me big guy.  
  
Cerberus: GLADLY! (Growls)  
  
Carbuncle: (Takes a newspaper, rolls it up, smacks Cerberus in the back of the head with it) Down doggy!  
  
Cerberus: (whimper, whimper)  
  
Ifrit: (Appears again) Ta-da! WHO KILLED EM? I KILLED EM! WHO KILLED EM? I KILLED EM! UH HUH UH HUH! (Begins to dance in front of the TV)  
  
Shiva: Get outta the way!  
  
Ifrit: What's wrong Shiva? Can't take my bootyliciousness?  
  
Diablos: Is that even a word?  
  
Shiva: ERRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!!! (Freezes Ifrit into a ball) MOVE! (Throws him off the side of the cloud)  
  
Diablos: Well that was a bit harsh.  
  
Siren: (flinch)  
  
Ifrit: (floats back up) THAT HURT DAMMIT!  
  
Shiva: Eeeeh screw you.  
  
Ifrit: (Growls and lunges at Shiva)  
  
Shiva: Duty calls! (Disappears)  
  
Carbuncle: (Laughs idiotically) She said duty! (Laughs some more)  
  
Odin: (smacks his forehead)  
  
Ifrit: Dammit! I almost had her! (Pauses) (Does his dance again)  
  
Everyone: IFRIT!  
  
  
  
A/N: More? Yes? No? Maybe? 


	2. GF fun time part 2

GF fun time Part 2  
  
  
  
Shiva: (appears) WHO KICKED ASS?!  
  
Ifrit: I DID!  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP IFRIT!  
  
Ifrit: (flinch)  
  
Carbuncle: AM NOT!  
  
Odin: ARE TOO!  
  
Carbuncle: AM NOT!  
  
Odin: ARE TOO!  
  
Siren: (walks up to Odin and Carbuncle) Hey guys, what's wrong?  
  
Odin: Carbuncle stole my soda! He's a soda stealer!  
  
Carbuncle: I AM NOT!  
  
Odin: YES YOU ARE!  
  
Carbuncle: I AM NOT!  
  
Odin: YES YOU-  
  
Siren: SILENCE! (Smacks them both in the back of the head) Where is the soda Carbuncle?  
  
Carbuncle: (Shyly brings the soda from behind his back and gives it to Siren)  
  
Siren: (Drinks it) Now let that be a lesson to you. (Walks away)  
  
Odin: What just happened here?  
  
Carbuncle: We got hosed Odin. We got hosed.  
  
(Back to the circle of chairs)  
  
Ifrit: COME ON MORTAL! KICK HIM IN THE BALLS!  
  
Shiva: What are you talking about? He doesn't have balls!  
  
Diablos: I can finish those creatures off! Call on me Squall!  
  
(silence)  
  
Ifrit: …is that your beeper?  
  
Diablos: Why yes it is! (Checks his beeper)  
  
Ifrit: (smacks his forehead)  
  
Shiva: Odin! Hey Odin! The mortals could use your help!  
  
(Odin is in the back room listening to Britney Spears and doesn't hear Shiva)  
  
Shiva: DID YOU HEAR ME ODIN?  
  
Odin: CAUSE I'M STROOOOOOOOOONGER THAN YESTERDAAAAAAAAAAY…  
  
Shiva: Oh great. (Rolls her eyes)  
  
Ifrit: That's something I would expect from you Shiva. (Snicker)  
  
Shiva: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! DO YOU WANT TO BE THROWN OFF THIS CLOUD AGAIN?!  
  
Cloud: Someone call my name?  
  
Shiva: Wrong game genius! (Kicks him in the chin and sends him flying off the cloud)  
  
Ifrit: Well that was kind of harsh.  
  
Shiva: I did worse to you. (Spit)  
  
Carbuncle: (sits next to Ifrit) Hey, they killed Rinoa.  
  
Shiva: WHAT?! (Smashes her head into the TV) oww…  
  
Ifrit: Don't worry; the other mortals will be able to kill those creatures.  
  
Shiva: But-but I was junctioned to her!  
  
Ifrit: (Snorts) Sucks to be you.  
  
Shiva: Grrr…  
  
Carbuncle: They killed Squall!  
  
Ifrit: WHAT?!  
  
Shiva: Who's left?!  
  
Carbuncle: (Gulp) Selphie.  
  
Ifrit & Shiva: SELPHIE?! OF ALL THE PEOPLE! WE'RE DOOMED! 


	3. GF fun time part 3

Odin: (hears the news, takes out his radio, puts in "It's the end of the world as we know it" and begins dancing around with no clothes on.)  
  
Siren: Now that, is one disturbing sight.  
  
Shiva: Odin! Snap out of it! Go help Selphie!  
  
Odin: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT AND I SUCK AAAAAAAASS!  
  
Shiva: (smacks her forehead)  
  
Carbuncle: Shut up, all of you! She's summoning someone!  
  
(Everyone grows silent. Only the blast of the radio can be heard.)  
  
Carbuncle: Wait a second…She's…making out with the-?! What the?!  
  
Ifrit: Whoa! She's taking off her shirt (starts drooling)  
  
Shiva: Ok, who the hell is writing this stupid story?!  
  
???: Meeeeeee! (Steps out from the shadows even though there aren't any shadows to step out from)  
  
Everyone: (gasp) IRVINE?!  
  
Irvine: (tips his hat) Hi ya'll!  
  
Cerberus: Well if you're writing the story, where's Evie?!  
  
Irvine: She went out for lunch, so she left me in charge! Being I'm her favorite character and all! (Takes out his pen and paper) Now let's see, what should Selphie do next?  
  
Fujin: (steps into the scene) GIVE ME (takes away the pen and paper) I WRITE STORY, I EVIE FAVORITE.  
  
Irvine: HEY! Give that back!  
  
Fujin: (begins to scribble on the piece of paper. Seifer appears without a shirt on) WOO HOO!  
  
Seifer: Hey Fujin (wink)  
  
Fujin: I HAPPY. (Throws the pen and paper into the air and takes Seifer's hand)  
  
Irvine: (lunges for the paper)  
  
Ifrit: (grabs it because he's taller) Let's see…ah ha! (Scribbles on the paper) (12 hot girls in bikinis appear out of nowhere) OH YEAH! MY FANTASY HAS TURNED INTO A REALITY!  
  
Odin: Hey! Gimme that! (Takes the pen and paper away from Ifrit) (12 hot guys in bikinis appear out of nowhere)  
  
Irvine: What the fuck?  
  
Odin: Oh shit…uh…why don't you guys go take a bath or something, I'll be with you in a minute…  
  
Irvine: All right, that's enough. (Takes the pen and paper away from Odin.) (Scribbles on the paper) (Selphie takes her shirt off) YEEEEEEHAAAW! (Throws the pen and paper in the air)  
  
Carbuncle: IT'S MINE!  
  
Siren: IT'S MINE!  
  
Cerberus: IT'S MINE!  
  
Shiva: ENOUGH! (Grabs the pen and paper) (Scribbles on it) (The enemies Squall, Rinoa and Selphie were fighting die.) (Mumbles something then leaves the cloud)  
  
Carbuncle: She took the paper!  
  
Siren: …AFTER HER!  
  
(Everyone charges after Shiva except Odin)  
  
Odin: All right guys, you can come out. (The 12 guys in bikinis come out of hiding) I love your tan darling…  
  
  
  
END  
  
Evie: (comes back with a hot dog in her hand) what the hell? What happened?  
  
Zell: HOT DOG! (Charges at Evie)  
  
Evie: ACK! (Runs away) 


	4. GF fun time: A tribute to the reviewers

GF fun time: A tribute to the reviewers  
  
A/N: I only made this next chapter for a little treat for the people who reviewed my story. I hope you guys like it and if you have any disagreements like, "OMG I SO DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT" tell me and I'll remove the chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing my story!  
  
  
  
Kathryn: WOOO! WE'RE CHASIN SOMEONE!  
  
Reconcile: (chews on a guitar string) Hey guys, what're we doin?  
  
Kathryn: WE'RE CHASIN SOMEONE! WOOOOOO HOOOOOO!  
  
Ribbit: (in a demonic voice) We're all gonna die…  
  
Blasting: (runs in) (huff huff) Hey guys, what we doin?  
  
Ribbit: (shoots him an evil glare) WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE  
  
Blasting: Uhh…yeah…sure…  
  
Siren: Come on guys! Shivas' getting away! (Runs off)  
  
Kathryn: OMG! THAT WAS SIREN! OMG! OMG! OMG! (Runs after Siren)  
  
Reconcile: Yeah…sure… (Listens to discman) (Notices Fujin flirting with Seifer) HEY BIOTCH! HE'S MINE! (Begins scratching Fujin)  
  
Fujin: CRAZY BITCH GET OFF  
  
Reconcile: (pours the coffee she was drinking on Fujin)  
  
Fujin: OW! STING!  
  
Seifer: Ladies, ladies! There's enough Seifer to go around!  
  
Meanwhile back to Kathryn…  
  
Kathryn: OMG SIREN CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?! (Falls over) Owwie…  
  
Siren: Are you ok? (Helps Kathryn up)  
  
Kathryn: OMG YOU TOUCHED ME! I'M NEVER WASHING MY ARM AGAIN!  
  
Siren: Umm…yeah, that's nice…well why don't we go after Shiva?  
  
Kathryn: TOGETHER?  
  
Siren: Sure…  
  
Kathryn: OMG I'M GOING ON A SPECIAL QUEST WITH SIREN!  
  
Back to Blasting and Ribbit…  
  
Blasting: Yeah, so what were we doing?  
  
Ribbit: We were going to take over the world! With Furbi dolls! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Blasting: Yeah…of course…  
  
Irvine: (walks up) Did any of you guys see my gun?  
  
Blasting: Maybe you left it at Galabadia garden, the place where you fought Cerberus and gained him as a GF…  
  
Irvine: Umm…naw, I think I left it around here somewhere…  
  
Blasting: Or maybe you left it in Edea's home which was also your orphanage when you were a little kid. Did you know there's also a secret draw point there?!  
  
Irvine: No I didn't know that…  
  
Ribbit: YOU MUST BE SACRIFICED! (Jumps on Irvine's back and starts pounding on his head)  
  
Irvine: Ow! Hey! Get offa me! Watch it! Ouch!  
  
Ribbit: DIE, DIE! DIE FOR SHIVA!  
  
Shiva: (runs in) Someone say my name?  
  
Reconcile: (on her discman) Say my name say my name when no one is around you say baby I love you if you ain't runnin game…  
  
Siren: SICK EM!  
  
Kathryn: (runs out on all fours with spit going down her chin) GROWL!  
  
Evie: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Another chapter?! 


End file.
